mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rarity/Galeria
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to magia, część 1 S01E01 Rarity tuli Twilight.png S01E01 Piekna Rarity.png S01E01 Jesteś z Canterlotu?.png S01E01 Reakcja Rarity na Canterlot.png S01E01 Gorset.png S01E01 Rarity jest zadowolona.png S01E01 Rarity popycha Twilight.png S01E01 Rarity patrzy.png S01E01 Ta fryzura.png S01E01 Kokarda.png S01E01 Momencik.png S01E01 Rarity i Nightmare Moon.png Przyjaźń to magia, część 2 Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Rarity kicha.png S01E05 Gilda obwinia Pinkie Pie.png Wyjście smoka raritywyjsc.090000.png S01E07 Rarity w wojskowym hełmie.png S01E07 Nawet na wojnie trzeba modnie wyglądać.png S01E07 Rarity gotowa do akcji.png S01E07 Przyjaciółki w bojowym rynsztunku.png S02E07 Stylowy szalik.png S01E07 Gotowe do drogi.png S01E07 Balon.png S01E07 Aż tak wysoko?.png S01E07 Rarity wspina się.png S01E07 Zła mina.png S01E07 NIESPODZIANKA!!!.png S01E07 Rozbawiona Pinkie.png S01E07 Kółko i krzyżyk.png S01E07 Twilight z mapą.png S01E07 Na górskim szlaku.png S01E07 Zakłopotana Rarity.png S01E07 Szaliczek.png S01E07 Boneless?.png S01E07 Applejack pcha Rarity.png S01E07 Fluttershy blokuje ruch.png S01E07 Rarity gotowa do wykorzystania swoich atutów.png S01E07 Podrywanie smoka.png S01E07 Rarity poniosła kleskę.png Dziewczyński wieczór S01E08 Szczęśliwe Rarity i Applejack.png S01E08 Papiloty Rarity.png S01E08 Rarity z papilotami.png S01E08 Rarity i Applejack obok siebie.png S01E08 Tulimy.png Rój stulecia S01E10 Rainbow próbuje się wyrwać.png S01E10 Parasprite'y pomagają Rarity.png S01E10_095.png S01E10 Rarity wynosi intruzów.png S01E10 Rarity i Twilight puszczone z torbami.png S01E10_111.png S01E10 Rarity, Rainbow i RD wśród parasprite'ów.png S01E10 Applejack wydaje dyspozycje.png S01E10 Przyjaciółki toczą kulę.png S01E10 Pinkie rozmawia z przyjaciółkami.png S01E10 Rarity i Twilight.png S01E10 Parasprite'y w Ponyville.png S01E10 Rarity zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę.png S01E10 Skruszone przyjaciółki.png S01E10_241.png S01E10 Celestia.png S01E10 Miny pewne siebie.png S01E10 Zadowolone przyjaciółki.png Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii, część 1 S02E01 Rarity chroni się przed popcornowym deszczem.JPG S02E01 Rarity oferuje Applejack pomoc.JPG S02E01 Skarbiec.JPG S02E01 Pinkie opowiada o deszczu czekoladowym.JPG S02E01 Otwarcie skarbca.JPG S02E01 Ach te oczy.JPG S02E01 Z przymrużeniem oka.JPG S02E01 Okradli nas!.JPG Rarity powrot (17).JPG S02E01 Witraż.JPG S02E01 Witraż z Discordem.JPG S02E01 Twilight i Rarity bez rogów.JPG S02E01 Aaa, nie mamy rogów!.JPG S02E01 Wejście do labiryntu.JPG S02E01 Zakłopotane przyjaciółki.JPG S02E01 Przed wejściem.JPG S02E01 Rarity i Pinkie słuchają RD.JPG S02E01 Wchodzimy!.JPG S02E01 Zgrabne nóżki.JPG S02E01 Rarity i Pinkie patrzą w zdziwieniu.JPG S02E01 Elegancki chód i znaczek Rarity.JPG S02E01 Skutek braku uwagi Rarity.JPG S02E01 Oślepiający blask.JPG S02E01 Reakcja każdej kobiety na widok bizuterii.JPG S02E01 Zahipnotyzowana Rarity.JPG S02E01 Początek przemiany Rarity na szaro.JPG S02E01 Rarity rozkruszyła skały.JPG S02E01 Marzenie każdego jubilera.JPG S02E01 Ciężki diament.JPG S02E01 Ciężki głaz.JPG S02E01 Rarity miłośniczka głazów.JPG S02E01 Rarity gotowa bronić Toma.JPG S02E01 Twilight i Rarity razem niosą głaz.JPG S02E01 Przyjaciółki zrobione na szaro.JPG Gwiazda salonów S02E09 Kawa.png Rarity with tiara cropped S2E9.png Rarity picking her stuff up.PNG Rarity in speed S2E9.png Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png Rarity with her belonging levitating.PNG Rarity well all this S2E9.png Rarity think I'll S2E9.png Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity come now S2E9.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG Rarity asked question S2E9.png Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity-1-.png Sezon trzeci Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 027.png|Rarity odgania chumry.. S03E13 028.png|Ze znaczkiem Rainbow Dash?! S03E13 033.png|Wyszło z mody ? S03E13 035.png|? S03E13 080.png|W piosence What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me S03E13 081.png|Lubie bawić się pogodą lecz wyrządzam w koło zło S03E13 086.png|I wszystkie razem oprócz Twilight S03E13 088.png|W końcu znaczek nasz wyraźnie mówi tak!!! S03E13 Smutna, zmoknięta, zagubiona Rarity.png|I've Got to Find a Way S03E13 161.png|A True, True Friend S03E13 164.png|zamyka oczy S03E13 165.png|Zdumiona z wyczynów Rainbow Dash S03E13 167.png|zaczyna biec za resztą S03E13 172.png|"Applejack problem ma" S03E13 174.png|"Pomóż jej zrób to co się da" S03E13 175.png|"Działaj bo będzie z nami całkiem źle" S03E13 176.png|"Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci" S03E13 177.png|"Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci poczujesz jak ta przyjaźni od światła lśni" S03E13 178.png|przypomina sobie swoje przeznaczenie S03E13 179.png|i pojawił się znaczek S03E13 180.png|Nie..koszmar trwa nadal.. S03E13 181.png|,,Pinki Pie straci farmę!'' S03E13 182.png|"Pinkie Pie ma problemy.." S03E13 183.png|"Ten dzień koszmarny dla niej był" S03E13 184.png|"Trzeba zrobić to, co możemy" S03E13 193.png|"Mieszkańcy potrzebują cie" S03E13 195.png|"Musimy jakoś pomóc im niech uśmiech wróci tu!" S03E13 204.png|"Przyjaźni blask" S03E13 206.png|"W swoim sercu masz!" Magical Mystery Cure .jpg|Przytulanie Twilight has an epiphany.png|Twillight wie jak poprawić zaklęcie... Twilight -I understand now!.png|i odsuwa od siebie przyjaciółki S03E13 207.png|Wbiega do biblioteki S03E13 209.png|Bierze książke i zaczyna pisać S03E13 210.png|Zadowolona wykonanym zadaniem S03E13 211.png|Coś się dzieje... S03E13 214.png|Coś dziwnego... S03E13 216.png|Coś bardzo dziwnego! S03E13 218.png|Co się stało? S03E13 235.png|Już na zewnątrz, widać jakieś światło S03E13 237.png|Co to może być? S03E13 240.png|"Ależ ty jesteś alikornem! Nie wiedziałam, że one istniejąRLY?! S03E13 252.png|wszystkie kucyki cieszą się z sukcesu Twillight S03E13 253.png|Na koronacji S03E13 257.png|Rarity zawsze znajdzie odpowiedni ciuch :) S03E13 Księżniczki.png|Bardziej na lewo S03E13 266.png|"Spoko, Twilight księżniczką i..alikornem" S03E13 273.png|Nie ładnie tak podglądać.. S03E13 Wszyscy płaczą...png|Rarity płacze..a nie, wszystkie płaczą S03E13 278.png|Teraz machamy! S03E13 285.png|W piosence Life in Equestria S03E13 289.png|"Tak jest!" en: Rarity/Gallery Sezon czwarty Rarity podbija Manehattan S04E08 Kucyki niosą walizki.png S04E08 Uśmiechnięta Rarcia.png S04E08 Rarity otwiera walizkę.png S04E08 Bilety!.png S04E08 Kucyki zwiedzają wielkie miasto.png S04E08 Przechadzka po mieście.png S04E08 Rarity w jasnym świetle.png S04E08 Marchewkowe hot-dogi.png S04E08 Rarity wpada na ogiera.png S04E08 No to jazda!.png S04E08 Pinkie i zabawa w takim momencie.png S04E08 To się nazywa..tęczowe olśnienie.png S04E08 Wygrałaś Rarity.png S04E08 Rarity i jej uroczy uśmiech.png Fluttershy ma głos S04E14 Gulgotanie Indyka?!.jpg Inspiracja, manifestacja S04E23 Rarity i księga.png S04E23 Rarity wygląda już na... zaczarowaną do skutku.png S04E23 Zielonooka Rarity pokazuje Spike'owi nowe ubrania.png S04E23 Rarity czaruje.png S04E23 Rarity ciągle coś zmienia.png S04E23 Rarity jest zbyt szczęśliwa ze swoich czynów.png S04E23 Zła Rarity przesadza z mocą.png S04E23 Rarity jest wściekła na Spike'a.png S04E23 Rarity już kompletnie szaleje.png S04E23 Rarity przerażona widokiem Sowalicji.png S04E23 Rarity zwariowała.png S04E23 Rarity wyczarowywuje rydwane.png S04E23 Spike przytulany przez Rarity.png S04E23 Rarity zmienia drzewo w kryształ.png S04E23 Coś ty powiedział?!.png S04E23 Pożałujesz!.png S04E23 Czarna magia opuszcza umysł i ciało Rarity.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria